Lucy Heartfilia
by Gingerwater
Summary: Fairy Tail begins when the celestial wizard Lucy joins the magical guild of Magnolia. She has experienced so many adventures with her new friends, but what about the time she spent as a runaway? When Lucy Heartfilia was on her own did she have adventures previous to life at Fairy Tail?
1. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia

**Chapter One: Lucky Lucy Heartfilia**

Lucy sat alone in her spacious room. The roof expanded well over the head of the young blond girl, and yet still kept going higher. Flipping the pages of Sorcerer's Weekly, Lucy was the happiest she could be in this prison. She sat on the luxurious bed with her back against the wall and set down the magazine. She thought to herself, _why must I be restricted to this property, waiting on the edge for my chance to run? Why must I be refrained by my father in this jail? Though, its not a jail. It's my home. It was her home. Mother. I cant believe its been almost six years since she passed away. I miss her every day._ As Lucy's thoughts remembered the once fond times throughout the Heartfilia household, a tear escaped from her lashes, falling silently on the cover of her reading material. Her soaked eyes looked from the magazine to her gate keys, then out her window to the landscape that was Heartfilia property. _What if I go past those mountains. Will I be free?_ This was not the first time running away had crossed her mind. Lucy glanced at her gate keys and summoned Lyra, the songstress. Having a friend to comfort her, as well as to sing a lullaby, Lucy felt as if she were strong enough to endure another day while her eyes shut.  
The sun reached through the window to the face of the sleeping Lucy, stirring her awake. Lucy sat up and yawned. She looked around the room and felt as if she were not home. _I have a feeling that today, something is going to happen._ Her feet touched the floor and maids rushed in, fixing her for the day. Once they were done she thanked them, although not quickly enough seeing as they were already out the door. They had more important things to do. She examined herself in the tall mirror, shaking her head. Nothing will change. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia will never change. She felt a pit in her stomach while her eyes looked away from the mirror and towards her door. Walking over to it, she turned the handle. As she walked out the door Lucky Lucy Heartfilia's heart had a sudden change. _I would love to change though. What if I could. What if I could do something to change myself?_  
Her thoughts lingered throughout her lessons. Business wasn't the interest on Lucy's clever mind. She was plagued with thoughts of being a runaway. What would she do? Would she just leave for the nearest town? How would she make money? Where would she live? The moment her teacher and friend let lessons end she rushed back to her room. Maybe I could really do this. She tore off her suffocating dress and replaced it with a blue and white jacket along with her blue skirt, accessorized with her gate keys and whip. She felt energized and confident, more so than ever before. She felt prepared to leave. Leave behind her father that never was a father, and leave behind her mother's memory. No. She wouldn't leave behind her mother's memory, she would take it with her, remembering her mother in her heart.  
Today really was going to be the day that shifted Lucy's life. She had grabbed her suitcase and emptied her savings, which she was proud to have earned herself. She didn't say a word to her father - he wouldn't care. He never has cared truly for his daughter, not that she can remember anyway. Lucy stood at the unopened door before her and had a single regret. She would not say goodbye to all the people in her life that took care of her, raised her and treated her like a friend, not a master. _If I do_, thought Lucy, _they would convince me to stay. I don't want to stay in this place anymore! I want to live my own life! Go on adventures! Hey, I might even write a book, anything besides being stuck here._ With that mindset, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia opened the door and set out to the adventures she hoped to have.


	2. The Search Begins

**Chapter Two : The Search Begins**

Three days have passed since Lucy decided to run away. _This isn't a good start_, she thought, _I've been walking for ages and for two nights I have slept on the road! I'm almost out of food and my feet are killing me!_ She kept to her complaints while putting one foot in front of the other until on the horizon she finally spotted a town. _Thank goodness!_ Lucy raced forward and with a smile on her face for the first time in a while, she walked chin up through... well, wherever she was. She did have a plan of course. She had thought a bit on her journey and formulated the perfect adventure.  
_ I will be a stronger wizard with more allies by my side. If I find more gate keys I can contract myself with the celestial spirits that can pass through the gate that key opens. Bero was an awesome teacher, I know so much about the spiritual world and the contracts that keep me bound to the spirits. Oh stop that Lucy you're thinking about them again! I know I never said goodbye they are probably worried sick, and it is all my fault. No, Lucy get it together!_  
As Lucy slapped herself in the midst of the sidewalk, passing residents stared her down.  
"What is with that girl?", an elderly woman questioned.  
"Mother, why is that lady hitting herself in the face? Doesn't that hurt?", a young boy tugged on his mother's dress.  
"Hey man check out that girl, she's kinda cute"  
"Yea, but I'd stay away from the crazy ones bro", the men laughed. Lucy had never felt such embarrassment before, and quickly stood up straight, fixed her clothes and claimed a bug was flying around her. The people went about. That was a new experience, Lucy sighed, shrugged and walked it off.  
_Now, where could I find a magic shop? There has to be some gate keys there, I wonder which ones? I know I already have two golden zodiac keys, they are my strongest. I received Cancer from my mother, in her will. Aquarius as well but... she gives me chills! She is so strong and powerful and I am lucky to have her key, but I wish that she would forgive me for dropping it. It was only once and we weren't even contracted yet... geez I was only nine years old too. Mother was an amazing wizard from what I remember. Aquarius doesn't like me that much, and I a not sure if it really was the dropping incident. Maybe she just wasn't as accepting of me as Cancer is._  
Lucy walked throughout the town, asking for directions to a magic shop. She found it after what seemed like forever and ventured into the double doors labeled Fiore's Finest. The shop was full of crowded shelves and colorful items, which all appeared to sparkle in the setting sun. A frail looking elderly woman sat hunch over the counter, asleep.  
"Excuse me Miss?", _darn a woman! Looks like no discounts for me, I totally had a plan to get cheaper merchandise._ The lady remained snoring. _Oh geez. Guess I will take a look around and try again if I find anything._  
Avoiding fallen items and stepping over strange things scattered over the floor, Lucy examined the stocked shelves. She found colors magic, some holder type ring magic and an entire section devoted to cards magic. The back wall was littered with armor and swords of all types and sizes. _I thought this was a wizard shop not an armory,_ Lucy thought to herself.  
"You don't look like much of a wizard girlie". the small voice behind her made Lucy jump.  
"AHH! Oh, wait aren't you the shopkeeper?". She calmed down in time for the old woman to answer.  
"Who else would I be, young traveler?". The woman gave a smirk and continued. "So whatca looking for sweetie, a gift?". Lucy was offended, yet tried to remain polite.  
"Actually I am a wizard ma'am, I am a celestial wizard!". Lucy was proud to have her mother's talent.  
"Is that so? Well, lucky me I've caught one". The woman's eyes sunk further into her wrinkled face, and her kindly appearance tore apart. With her disguise gone Lucy stood stunned at the menacing middle aged woman in front of her. She was so scared, What does she mean captured? What is this? _What have I stumbled into!?_


	3. What Lucy Stumbled Into

**Chapter Three : What Lucy Stumbled Into**

"I'm so glad you came blondie", the towering woman loomed over Lucy as a green magic circle lit up under her feet.  
"What magic is this? I can't move!" Lucy struggled to tilt her head down only to see vines crawling up her body and enclosing her. She looked up and saw the vines came from the top of her attacker's head. _Her hair is vines? Grossss!_  
"My plants will seal you up and dissolve you, and when they are down your keys will be mine to sell to the highest bidder. They are quite rare you know, I'm surprised you have zodiac keys as well. Just as well for me, I can sell them at a higher price as a pair", the plant mage turned away, "Be sure to tell your friends about our shop girlie". She laughed in a low, frightening way that made Lucy's stomach turn.  
Lucy had to get out of this. _There is now way that I am going out like this and letting that awful person sell my friends like that!_ She fought to move her crushed hand towards her gate keys and felt each one. _I know thats Aquarius, that one feels like Horologium, Crux, Lyra, ah yes I've got him._ "Open gate of the Great Crab! Cancer!" Lucy swiped the air with what was once her mother's key and summoned a man with red crab handled scissors, perfect for cutting through the vines. Once she was free the the woman screamed.  
"How could you cut my hair you little brat! You will pay for that with your life!". Angered, the wizard's vine hair grew longer and thicker and threatened to enclosed Lucy once again. If it weren't for Cancer slicing through the thicket Lucy would be a goner.  
"Cancer, get rid of the source, shave her bald!" Lucy grinned. **That will stop her.**  
"You bet ya... baby", Cancer finished the hair cut and walked over to Lucy, "See ya later... baby". His gate was closed and the phony shopkeeper was collapsed on the ground.  
"No, this was nott supposed to happen you little...", she was out cold. _Wow, nice job Cancer!_ Lucy staggered as her knees wobbled and she herself collapsed on the floor. _Opening up the Zodiac Gates are still tough. I was already exhausted from walking around the past three days too._ She stood up after a rest and noticed the shop was a disaster. The shelves were no longer standing and the items turned out to be a facade.  
Lucy looked back at the shopkeeper and saw a sparkle on the floor. She approached and realized it was a golden gate key! _Was this the shopkeepers? No, she wasn't a celestial wizard she practiced plant magic. That means she was going to sell this with mine! How awful. What spirit does this key call anyway? Taurus the Golden Bull, I haven't seen him before. I will have to make a contract with him later there is no way I can open his gate now after this battle I've had. Wait... I just had a battle. I just had a battle! I was amazing! I defeated someone with Cancer! I can't believe I was strong enough to do something like that!  
_Lucy walked, slowly, out of the shop and continued to the nearest inn. She got one room for two nights of rest for a low 10,000 jewel. She sat on the bed and sighed. _I got a new friend but was it wrong of me to just take it? No, she was going to sell him! That is no way treat a person!_ That was when Lucy decided to turn in for the night. She didn't realize at the time that she didn't need to call Lyra to get her through the night, and she didn't realize that she had not cried herself to sleep. Although as she rested her eyes, even though she knew she had gained a new friend, she couldn't help but remember ones.


End file.
